


Tied

by soulless_lover



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gil Is Such A Precious Sub, Gratuitous Pwipping, Is Oz Underage?, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Oz Is A Tyrant, Rough Kissing, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulless_lover/pseuds/soulless_lover
Summary: Oz’s breath was hot against Gilbert’s cheek, tickling the wispy curls in front of his ear, and Gilbert fancied he could hear the playful smile on the boy’s lips. “You’d let me tie you up if I asked, wouldn’t you, Gilbert?”
Relationships: Gilbert Nightray/Oz Vessalius
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Written to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7in-9E3ImQ).

“Gil, stop it!” Oz sounded exasperated.

“I can’t help it!” Gil spluttered, turning red. “I really want a cigarette.”

“I understand,” Oz replied in a sympathetic tone, “but if you chew your fingernail too short, you’ll get an infection, and that’s your trigger finger! What are you going to do if you can’t fire a gun?”

“Shoot with the other hand,” Gilbert muttered crossly.

Oz heaved a very put-upon sigh. “I can’t even _command_ you to stop,” he continued, as if Gilbert hadn’t said a word. “It’s a habit… you don’t always realize you’re doing it.” He looked his raven-haired companion over carefully, from his flushed face to his shaking hands and back again. “What do I have to do to keep you from biting your fingernails? Tie your wrists together?”

Gilbert blinked, turned a few shades redder, and looked at the floor. “No!”

“Hey,” Oz said, leaning forward to study Gilbert’s face with great interest. “You’re really flushed all of a sudden. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” Gilbert blurted, sounding not at all fine. 

“Then why are you so red in the face? Are you…” The boy sat up very suddenly and brightened, looking very much like a light had just come on above his head. “Heyyy… you _like_ that idea, don’t you?”

“O-Of course not!” Gilbert stammered, unable to meet his master’s gaze; he was a terrible liar, and they both knew it. “W-W-Who would like something like _that?”_

“You _do!”_ Oz crowed, and scooted across the sofa until he was pressed right up against his flustered valet, who was hoping the floor would open up and swallow him whole. Oz reached out to pull Gilbert down to him with both hands, cradling the man’s dark head against his shoulder. “You... _like_ the thought of me tying you up… don’t you, Gil?” The boy’s soft, crooning voice was as sweet as syrup.

It wasn’t really a question anymore and Gilbert knew it. He opened his mouth to answer and to his horror, a small, childlike squeak came out; Oz laughed in delight, mortifying him even more, and he was finally forced to simply nod in reply, his burning face still buried in the crook of Oz’s neck and shoulder.

Oz’s breath was hot against Gilbert’s cheek, tickling the wispy curls in front of his ear, and Gilbert fancied he could hear the playful smile on the boy’s lips. “You’d let me tie you up if I asked, wouldn’t you, Gilbert?” 

Small hands caressing his untidy hair; the smell of Oz’s body, sweet like honeysuckle blossoms warmed by summer sunshine; gentle laughter against his cheekbone. “I’d do anything for you,” Gilbert whispered earnestly, his voice strained despite his best efforts to sound calm.

Oz turned his head a bit and breathed directly into Gilbert’s ear: “I want to tie your hands together, Gil. Is that okay?”

Gilbert swallowed hard, raised his head, and nodded again. “……Okay.”

“I won’t tie it _too_ tight.” The boy’s emerald eyes were sparkling. “I promise.”

Oz reached up and untied the blue satin ribbon that held Gilbert’s short ponytail in place, and a shudder ran through the larger man as his black curls fell across his neck; the boy leaned in closer and kissed him, those small, clever hands sliding down his arms, the long tail of the ribbon trailing over his sleeve; almost shyly, Oz grasped both of Gilbert’s hands and pulled them close, drawing them to his chest in a prayer-like gesture, then withdrew to hold up the ribbon. “Stay like that,” he commanded, trying to hide the excited waver in his voice and not succeeding in the slightest.

Gilbert, once again unable to raise his gaze to Oz’s face, watched in embarrassed fascination as his wicked little master began to tie his hands together; to Oz’s credit, the boy kept his promise, pulling the ends of the ribbon _just_ tightly enough to make Gilbert’s breath hitch, the shining length snug around his pale wrists. 

The Vessalius heir made a couple of loops and completed his knot with a bow flourish. “Ta-da!” He sat back to admire his handiwork, grinning. “Wow, Gil… you look really good, all tied up and kinda… helpless-looking.”

“Oz!” Gilbert’s face was nearly purple. “Don’t say stuff like that!”

“Why not?” Oz’s grin got wider. “It’s the truth.”

“That’s subjectiv—“

“That expression on your face is really cute, too.” Oz was grinning from ear to ear, gently stroking Gilbert’s jawline with his fingertips. “I could stare at you for _hours.”_

_“Oz!”_ Gilbert wailed plaintively, and his tormentor finally relented with a mischievous chuckle.

“Ohh, okay, okay - I won’t bully you.” He twisted his fingers in Gilbert’s hair and dragged him in for a long, forceful kiss that soon had them both gasping; they sat there for a few moments afterwards, panting raggedly, their foreheads pressed together, and finally Oz amended: “…..much.”

_I am in over my head,_ Gilbert thought, just before Oz’s mouth crashed against his again; the boy used all his body weight to push Gilbert over backwards onto the arm of the sofa; and before the hapless valet quite knew what was happening, his arms were pushed up over his head and Oz was sitting astride his hips with a triumphant smirk. 

_**Way** over my head._

TBC


End file.
